Heath Kazama Flick
Heath Kazama Flick is a supporting character in B: The Beginning. He is the father of Keith Kazama Flick and was a researcher at the Jaula Blanca Royal Scientific Research Institute. He died prior to the start of the series. Personality Heath Kazama Flick was a wise old man who was sympathetic to bio-engineered kids like Koku who had the 'Original Black' DNA sequence. He acts like a father to them and is knowledgeable about certain topics. He also loves his family enough to entrust Keith with Koku. Appearance Heath Kazama Flick has short grey hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown-grey suit and glasses during his time at Jaula Blanca. History Heath Kazama Flick was a Japanese genetic researcher who came to Cremona from Japan in order to complete the Ancient Gods Revival Project. While researching the Jet Black Epitaph, Heath was surprised to see that his son, Keith was able to decipher the tablet and used the translations to complete the 'Original Black' DNA sequence which would allow him to revive Koku, Yuna and his court of guardians and restore the bones to their original powers and forms. Later, another interesting advent in research allowed him to create Laica/Minatsuki who while born as a Reggie was able to stabilize his existence through treatment and become the holder of the Black-Winged King's right eye which gave him the same powers to manipulate memories as Koku. Not wanting to make the children weapons, Heath took over as caretaker for the children and taught them how to properly use their powers. During one incident, he encourages a depressed Koku about him being weak, saying that there are other forms of strength besides power and that he'll understand one day. Some time later, the Jaula Blanca research institute was attacked by Market Maker, a group of Reggies lead by Gilbert Ross who came seeking Minatsuki whose existence could stabilize the Reggies. While getting the children to safety, Heath orders Kirisame to find and get Koku to safety. Heath eventually locates Koku in Yuna's room and forces Koku to leave by saying that he'll find Yuna, eventually making Koku leave with Kirisame. After the two leave, Heath tries to find Yuna, but ends up coming across Minatsuki and Izanami. Going up to them, Heath is surrounded by Market Maker and confronts them, becoming surprised to find out who the ringleader's identity was. However, Minatsuki surprises Heath by literally stabbing him in the back, causing Heath to collapse. Minatsuki claims that he won't be treated as Koku's spare parts and demands Koku's location, despite Heath's pleas for him to not be deceived by Gilbert. Heath then collapses. After regaining consciousness some time later, Heath somehow managed to crawl to the staircase. where he encounters Koku who had returned because his hideout was compromised. Stating how glad he is that Koku is alive, Heath informs Koku that he must get away from the institute. When Koku rejects this notion, Heath informs him that he has a duty to the others to do so. Heath then gives Koku some ripped pages from his journal and explains that ''everything that you need to know about yourself is right here." ''Heath also states that he's ''"also written down what your next step must be." '' Heath then urges for Koku to go and explains that Koku has the ability to resonate with Yuna and that he must find her and protect her at all cost. Koku leaves, causing Heath to collapse as he is at the edge of life and death. As he is dying, Heath talks to Keith pleading that Koku will eventually make his way to him, so he must help him guide on his journey. Heath then dies, encouraging Koku with his final thoughts to not be afraid and plea to become the Black-Winged King because as long as he and Yuna are together, the memories of the children lost that night will carry on through the ages. Relationships Keith Kazama Flick Erika Flick Koku Yuna Laica/Minatsuki Quotes * ''"Keith......That young boy will eventually seek you out and find his way to you. Please my son, guide him through his journey." - Episode 7 * "Be brave, Koku. Assimilate them into yourself and become the Black-Winged King. As long as you and Yuna remain alive, the memories of the children lost tonight, will carry on through the ages."- Episode 7 Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Characters